File storage and synchronization solutions available to help users manage documents and other content, store content “in the cloud,” and access cloud content from various devices over a network are becoming increasingly more common. Traditionally, applications and file systems do not make distinctions between locally maintained content (e.g., local files) and cloud content (e.g., synched files) in terms of how the files are handled and/or presented to a user. Different files may be handled substantially in the same manner by a device without regard to whether the files are kept locally or synchronized with other devices. Accordingly, adequate mechanisms do not currently exist to recognize cloud content, associate cloud content with corresponding providers, and/or enable customized handling for cloud content.